Everlasting
by MadamClueless
Summary: Perry and Isabella get kidnapped, Ferb disappeared, and Phineas is ready to go crazy. How long can their sanity last? When secrets are revealed, will the bonds have lasted enough to keep everybody together? Rated T for a little bit of violence, and language. Also... this is my first story, feedback would be nice.
1. How it all started

It all started out as a normal day in Danville, somewhere in the glorious Tri-State area.  
Phineas Flynn was building something along with his British stepbrother, Ferb Fletcher.  
Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, had popped into their backyard, ever so happy as usual.  
Perry, the pet platypus of Phineas and Ferb, just lazily rolled over.

"Whatcha doing?" Isabella smiled at her crush, Phineas, as he blowtorches a marshmellow.  
" Well, you see, Ferb and I were talking, and so he said, ' Why not make a...'"  
Isabella got lost in Phineas land again, tuning him out on accident.  
When she tuned back in, she heard, " And that's when the marshmellows kick in to the super peanuts, so they learn the folk dancing-"  
Ferb blinked.  
" Oh.. Well, long story short, the circles touch, so I guess that means that it works."

Isabella nodded. " Cool! Oh..." She stared at Perry, who must have been desperate for attention, as he was now emitting a purring noise, rubbing against her leg happily.  
" Awh." Isabella picked him up, carrying him over to the tree, sitting down.  
The two sat there for the next 20 minutes or so, Perry contentedly purring while Isabella stroked him.  
Suddenly,though, out of the blue, Perry's head jerked up, his purring have stopped immediately.  
And then...  
He tore off, after something apparently.

She gasped and then darted after him.  
" Perry! Wait, don't go into the street! It's dangerous for a platypus!"  
Isabella flinched as Perry almost got hit by a truck.  
She didn't know what caused him to do this, but clearly something did. Platypuses don't just bolt out into the street, right?  
Usually, they would do such a thing if they were after something.  
The question was, though, what was he after?  
Phineas stared,the yelling having caught his attention. His eyes were wide open as he stared at the scene.  
" Perry, boy, no! We don't run into other people's yards, no matter who it ?"  
Perry skittered to a stop, despite the fact that whatever he was after was going past her house, towards an old, abandoned house.  
Isabella sighed in relief.  
_That was... Just creepy, for a second I thought he was chasing something. ,_ she thought.

Perry pouted, probably pretty upset because Phineas personally refused to let him pursuit some sort of unidentifiable object.  
Phineas jut gave Perry a stern look as he dragged him back to their yard.

About twenty minutes later, Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher came out back.  
" How are you kids doing?"  
" Fine!" All five children just smiled.  
" Do you want some peanut butter cookies?"  
" Buford loves cookies!" Buford then poked Baljeet, who was dressed as a reindeer, pulling Buford in a sleigh.  
" If I pull you inside, do I get one?"  
" Mush, nerddeer!"  
Phineas beamed. " Sure mom! Aren't you coming too, Isabella?"  
She shook her head. " No thanks, I don't like those kind of cookies."  
" Oh, that's too bad."

She sat there, watching Perry run around.  
That's when Isabella realized that Perry was chasing a little black object, some sort of rock or something with what looked like a lens on it.  
Perry followed it out of the yard.  
She followed out of curiosity, being the leader of the Fireside girls, they were_ supposed_ do to thing like this, things that could lead to adventure.  
But then she noticed something peculiar about the object.  
That little rock-camera thing was on a string, which meant that someone was trying to do something to an innocent platypus, or even worse, her.

Perry disappeared behind a corner, which was quickly followed by whimpering and a loud squawk, like someone was hurting him.  
Panicked, she headed into the direction.  
Hearing a second pain-filled squawk scared her even more.  
" Perry?" Isabella quickly followed the sound.  
She then saw Perry, laying there whimpering.  
He had a few gashes on his tiny arm and body, but nonetheless alive, thankfully.  
She was about to look up and see who had done such a thing, but then...  
BAM!  
Then everything went black, the last thing she saw was her blood, trickling down her face, mixing in with her tears.


	2. Realizations

Isabella nervously opened her eyes, knowing she wasn't in that strange old alley where she had passed out.  
" Wha….. wh-where am I?"  
Isabella nervously bit her lip, worriedly looking around for the platypus that had been with her.  
"Peh….. Perry?" She couldn't figure out if the he was even here anyways.  
The next thing she heard was a soft chatter coming from below her, only to find Perry beaten up, but none the less, he was alive.  
Perry gave her a nervous look, his big brown eyes filled with worry.  
Perry's little platypus face was rather.. tense, terrified, yet suprisingly.. alert. Then again, if her head hadn't been in such a daze, she too would be looking around the room to figure out where she was.  
"I... don't know. I don't." Talking seemed to make her feel better, and it seemed to answer a question that had been forming in his eyes, the simple but important question of...  
_Where were they?_

Phineas panicked. It had been two hours since he had last seen Isabella and Perry. They hadn't even finished the super folkdancing, marshmellow powered peanuts yet!  
He ran out of the backyard, calling desperatly for his friend and platypus.  
"Isabella? Where are you! Perry! Perry, are you with Isabella?  
Perry! Izzy, if this is some sort of trick, well it's not funny!" He finally finished circling the neighborhood for the fifth time, never once stopping the calling the two, despite the fact that he received no response.  
He came into his backyard, teary-eyed.  
"I…. I can't find them, Ferb! Where do you think they could be? Isabella wouldn't run off, not even after we finish our thing for the day! And I know Perry runs off, but never for this long!"  
The British boy looked at his step-brother.  
"Well, I personally think tha-"Ferb never finished his sentence, as that was when Phineas got yet another idea.  
"Maybe we can build a device to find them! Or maybe we can start a search party! Ferb, I know what we're going to do today!"

_(This time skip has been brought to you by Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc, courtesy of the time-skip-inator.)_

Isabella swallowed nervously. She didn't know where she was, Perry didn't know either.  
But one thing was for sure- Phineas and Ferb certainly must of noticed their disappearance by now. According to the sun, and how it was nearly setting, it had to have been at least a hour.  
Yes, Phineas was oblivious, but he wasn't that oblivious to notice her lack of appearence, that was true.  
"Perry? How long have we been gone anyway?" Isabella looked around.  
The room wasn't very much, there was a small window, just big enough to where the two could both stare out at the same time and not be squished, but too small for Perry to fit through, despite the suspiciously small bars.  
There was also a small fireplace, some old but useful tinder there. Pile of old sticks in the corner. Perry squeaked as he noticed what looked like the word 'HELP' scratched in the wall, surrounded by blood stains.  
A small, worn out looking bed in the corner, some old, worn out blankets piled on top of it, not to mention a very... torn looking pillow.  
The wall to their left was nothing but bricks with a square hole in it, bars forbidding either of the two to escape.  
After some looking, Isabella learned it lead to another room.

Perry gave a sharp chatter, causing Isabella to jump.  
Thats when they noticed a small, childlike figure huddled up in a corner.  
The tiny, helpless looking child looked up at them.


	3. Death of a child

3  
Isabella hadn't known what to expect, yet she knew she hadn't been expecting this.  
It was a small girl, merely 3 or 4 years of age. She had long hair, it seemed to remind her of the color of blood. The girl's hair draped in front of her face, hiding her eyes.  
She looked up at the two. " Is you new? Did He bwing you here?" Her lack of grammar seemed to indicate that she must have been here for most of her life.  
"Do you know who brought us here?" Isabella gave her a curious look.  
" No. Scarlette doesn't know who He is. No, no no." Scarlette just shook her tiny head. After brushing the hair out of her face, she looked up at Isabella with large green eyes.  
" You has to leave. If you gets finded, He will taken your life." She nodded her head. " He tooked my mommy's life. My mommy wasn't not very much older den yous..."  
Isabella froze. Not much older then her...  
" Were you born here? " She swallowed a tiny bit, feeling rather nervous.  
She looked up at them, and then spoke.

( haha... I love inators, and lets say one cut Izzy's story off. )

Vivian was worried, as she couldn't find her daughter.  
Linda set her hand on her shoulder reassuringly. " Don't worry, they couldn't have possibly gone that far."  
Phineas and Ferb were riding an ice cream truck, calling out for Isabella and Perry. While eating ice cream.  
" Isabella? Where are you? Perry? Perry, boy, come on out wherever you are!"  
Five hours later, at midnight, there was still no sign of either, and they had combed one third of the Tri-state area.  
One whole third of a Tri-state area, and no Isabella Garcia-Shapiro or Perry the platypus.  
None. Zero. Gone, Vanished, all gone. No sign of either what so ever.  
All Phineas felt was, well...  
Pain, worry, concern, terror, horror, disbelief.  
How could someone do this? She had been an innocent girl, he had been a platypus for crying out loud! They don't do much!

" Yesh... I was borned here. My mommy looked like me. Mommy said I does not have daddy, tat daddy was a vewy bad man."  
Isabella froze, realizing what that one hole in the story was.  
Her mother had been-  
Isabella shook her head, clearing it of all related thoughts.  
Perry was sitting on her foot, just staring out into the distance.  
Suddenly, there was the sound of gagging.  
She jumped, seeing a bigger boy next to Scarlette.  
" Who's that?"  
" Dis is Ashton, my biggest bwother," Scarlette said, looking over at him. She then stroked a tiny figure in her lap. " And dis is Oliver, my baby bwother. "  
Ashton gagged yet again.. and then vomited up a heck of a lot of blood.  
Isabella flinched.  
He curled up, trembling.  
Then, though...  
A man stepped in.  
He pulled out a gun and aimed it at Ashton.  
Scarlette squeaked and held Oliver closer.  
Isabella, panicking, yanked the two in through a hole in the bars, big enough for the two kids to fit.

And then...  
BANG!  
The gun was fired, hitting Ashton in the gut.  
Blood splattered everywhere, some of it even getting on the four in the other room.  
Ashton let out a loud scream, piercing what had once been silence.  
He fired it again, this time a head shot.  
Isabella quickly covered the two's eyes.

Perry, being a secret agent, would normally call for help.  
But his phone had been taken.  
He noticed the bullet flying towards the kid's head. He covered his eyes with his paws.

Ashton painicked, the pain being too much to bear.  
A bullet in his head, and one in his gut.  
But thats when He raised the gun , aiming it at his chest.  
" N...NO... no... NOOOOOO-!"  
His scream was cut off by a gunshot, and then everything faded to black.

( Yes... I killed a seven year old. It's part of the story.)


	4. Path to Freedom?

Perry grunted, telling Isabella to wake up. Getting no response, he pulled an emergency watch out ( Hey, he's a secret agent. Always be prepared.)  
He attempted to call Major Monogram, getting no response. After his third or fourth attempt, each with no response, he gave up.  
Usually, he would use a melting device to burn a hole in the wall, but he couldn't do such a thing without blowing his cover. And, frankly, he didn't trust that little Scarlette girl. Speaking of tiny 3, maybe 4 year old girls, where was she?  
That's when he heard what sounded like a faint squeal.

Scarlette painicked as she was thrown into a dark closet. " I told you to distract them enough!"  
" I-I'm sowwy! I'm only twee!"  
" I. Don't. Care."  
" So... yous gonna let me go, wight?"  
" ...I don't know, should I?" She nodded her head at the kidnapper. " Yesh, yesh pwease."  
He ignored her, raising the gun. As she curled up, whimpering...  
He fired the gun.

Isabella woke up to the strange feeling that someone was licking her.  
Perry pawed at her shakily, the platypus had a bad feeling swelling up in his stomach.  
The room was creepishly quiet, that little girl was gone. " Perry... leave me... alone..." She yawned and then rolled over, before remembering where she was.  
" Wait.. Where's Scarlette?" Perry made that funny little noise. He didn't know. Then again, he was a platypus. They don't do much.  
" Hey... doesn't that little brick on the fireplace look suspicious? " Isabella gestured to a specific brick, strangely lighter than the rest, also sticking out.  
Perry jumped onto a small ledge and nudged it. With a loud creak, the fireplace moved out of the way, revealing a square entrance, as tall as Isabella with Perry on top of her head, and the same width.  
The two looked at each other, not so sure if they should step in.

Phineas woke up feeling rather... upset. Like... something was missing. He looked around the room. Something wasn't right.  
His bed was here, Ferb's bed was here, their toolbox was here...  
But...  
" Hey... where's Ferb?"

(Yay... Ferb disappeared.  
Yay, cliffhangers.  
Yay... short chapter. Sorry, sort of sick.)


	5. The Captured and the Escaped

( A/N: This whole part is about Ferb. To make up for a crappy short chapter, you get a whole chunk of Ferb, and a bit of a nearly killed 3 year old.)  
Ferb had been taking a midnight walk when a tiny, 3 year old girl ran up to him, her arms flailing.  
" Pwease help me..."  
Ferb nodded.  
"My name ish Scarlette, and dis guy taked my fwiend. He taked me too, and my baby bwother. I don't know what to do nows. He lets me go, but I has nowhere to go."  
Ferb was about to say something when she screamed and ran away.  
Ferb then whirled around to see a man.  
Something was stuffed over his face, possibly a sack, and he felt himself being shoved into a car.

When Ferb woke up, he wasn't sure where he was.  
He clearly wasn't in Danville anymore, heck, he wasn't sure if he was in the Tri-State Area anymore.  
After wandering around in complete wilderness for a while, he found out he was in some sort of forest.  
Looking up at the sky, and judging by the sun, it must have been around noon.  
For the fact that his stomach growled, and the fact that he felt paticuarily weak, he decided to search for food.  
Something fell on his head. Looking up, he noticed a squirrel dropping nuts out of a tree.  
' Why would a squirrel do that?" Ferb shook the thought off, as it still didn't make sense.  
Then he noticed some berries, they looked like raspberries.  
Ferb had never been exactly fond of raspberries, but at least they weren't poisionous.  
It had been enough to give him enough energy to look for a way out.

Scarlette had dashed out under the man's legs at the last second, dodging the bullet. She made a run for it.  
But... how to escape?  
She noticed some water going into a small tunnel, big enough for her to fit in.  
So she slid herself, easily sliding into the tunnel.  
Thankfully, there wasn't much water, but enough to where it carried her along.  
When Scarlette came out, she noticed she wasn't too far from the city.  
She noticed a green-haired boy, with an oddly shaped head.  
Forgetting the oddness of his head, she ran to him, squealing for help.  
But seeing the very same man who nearly killed her, she ran screaming for her life.  
That night, she fell asleep under a tree, hoping that he was okay.

About what felt like an hour or nine later, Ferb realized he must have gone in a circle or such, he came back to the same crazed squirrel, who was now dropping rocks from a bird's nest.  
Why would a bird have rocks in his nest anyway?  
Ferb gave up, deciding he would try again tomorrow.  
He built a small fire, ate some random fish he stole from a bear, and fell asleep, feeling slightly proud of himself for surrviving.

(Another note from the clueless author: No.. I didn't kill a 3 year old. I'm not evil, im a teenage, part Italian girl who is in bed with a laptop.)


	6. Lost

6.  
Isabella stared at Perry.  
" Should we go in? It's pitch black in there..."  
Perry decided now was the time to break the secret.  
He pulled out a flashlight and handed it to her.  
" What.. How do you have a flashlight?"  
Perry showed her the pamphlet.  
" So you discovered your pet is a secret agent... I don't want your pamphlet!" She threw it aside.  
Perry stood up on his hind legs, shaking his head. ' _Major deja vu there_.'  
He then tapped the flashlight and pointed into the passage.  
She sighed. " Fine.. but you owe me a MAJOR explanation, Perry."  
The two then stepped into the passage that was once a part of the fireplace.

If it hadn't been for Perry's flashlight, it would have been nearly pitch black.  
" So... all these times we go ' Where's Perry,' you sneak off and fight some evil dude? And then you sneak back and act all stupid again?"  
Perry thought over this, and nodded.  
" Huh, must be fun fighting evil."  
Perry scowled, giving her the ' _I almost get killed on occasions by a Doofus from Europe who is a heck of a crazy idiot, and you think it's **fun**? It's not all glitter and kittens, you know.'_  
She blinked. " Oh, right. "  
They then came to two paths, one going left and the other going right.  
The two paths seemed pitch black, except for the faint look of...  
Light?  
Yes, light.  
A faint light, flickering like a flame, somewhere down the left.  
They both exchanged glances before running down it.

Perry froze when he heard faint footsteps.  
He grabbed the first thing on Isabella that he could grab.  
That first thing just happened to be her hair.  
" Ow! Ah, ah, ow, you got my hair! Hair, hair hair hair hair!"  
Perry motioned for her to stop.  
He handed her the flashlight and managed to get her to stay put and wait for him.  
While Isabella stayed put, Perry darted off to the sound of footsteps.

Perry found a man pacing, writing things down on a map. He walked away into some sort of door or something.  
When he looked at the map, he noticed pictures of people he knew and people he didn't.  
The majority of them were around Isabella's age, somewhere around Candace's age at the oldest.  
He saw various pictures scribbled over, and in big fat letters the word ' KILLED'.  
But what startled him was the picture of Ferb somewhere in a forest outside Danville.  
A picture of Isabella was in...  
An old, haunted building that was widely known for the many murders there.  
' _Well, no duh you idiots, that's why it's haunted.'_ Perry began to wonder why the author of this story likes torturing the characters by making this happen, and why she doesn't care if she's breaking the fourth wall.  
He let out a soft chatter, just loud enough for Isabella to hear.  
Isabella walked over as silently as possible.  
Then that weird man with a creepishly frizzy mustache came out.  
Isabella picked Perry up, firmly holding him, and then made a mad dash for some sort of exit.

After some time, Isabella was sure they had gone in a circle.  
Or... square, if that was possible. They hadn't seen much at all, just the occasional torch.

But.. then they heard footsteps, like they were comming closer.


	7. Secrets, lonliness, and joy

( A/N: Hah... sorry for neglecting this story. I read it, and I realized its short. It's hard to type when you have a million cat scratches on your fingers. I got 3 new kittens, named them Callie, Fletcher, and Mittens... and I ran out of time to fix this.  
Anywho, don't do anything that I would do, which means don't build an inator to fix all your problems.  
And, because I feel guilty for leaving Isabella's puppy out of this, you get like... a tiny paragraph with Pinky in it.)

And then they stopped.  
The footsteps stopped by them.  
A tall man came to what would have been a door frame.  
Perry panicked, grabbing Isabella's hand, dragging her as far away as fast as the two could go.  
Then a faint voice was heard screaming. " Well, **GO AFTER THEM**!"  
_Wow... like that wasn't the obvious thing a kidnapper would want his henchmen to do after two runaways were discovered. _  
Perry noticed a small hatch, like they could both easily fit in it.  
She nodded, and the two jumped down the hatch.

Pinky continued to run in circles in Isabella's room.  
Ever since his owner Isabella dissappeared, along with his closest friend Perry, he hadn't been taken for walks all that often.  
Phineas poked his triangle head in.  
" Come on, Pinky. Let's go for a walk?"  
Pinky yipped and then followed.  
Isabella and Perry being gone had its ups and downs-  
A good thing was that Pinky could now eat as many dog treats as he wanted.  
A bad thing was that Pinky had nobody to let him outside to do his buisness. ( Vivian forgets, she's used to Isabella doing it. )  
Another good thing? Pinky could play with Perry's squeaky marshmallow toy. Pinky loved that toy, he was jealous because it was Perry's.  
But sadly, nobody would be there to play with Pinky when he came over.  
But the fact that he was so alone bothered him the most, the fact that his friends and owner were disappearing.  
He missed them dearly, wishing that they would come home soon.

When the two came out, they were in a high-tech room, filled with screens showing various places.  
Isabella realized the places were the homes of other kidnapped kids, not too long before she and Perry got kidnapped.  
But... why did they bring Perry?  
Perry blinked and then chattered, waving a notepad in front of her face.  
' _It's probably due to the fact that I'd tell my boss and then all the other agents would start searching for you. Heck, I'd bet Phineas and Ferb got the whole Tri-State Area looking for us by now.'_  
She was quiet. " Why would you even share the secret with me anyway? That means you have to leave Phineas and Ferb, they won't like that..."  
' _Can't we keep a secret then_?' Perry stared up at her with hope in his eyes. Isabella felt her heart melt.  
" ... Your lucky your just a cute little platypus, you know."

Ferb emerged from the forest, feeling very much like a man.  
Which meant that when he got back, he was going to do two things-  
One, scream about how he was a man and survivved in Phineas' face.  
Two, hug his step brother and everybody in sight.  
Except for They, those two creepy guys.  
But..  
Where was he, anyway?


	8. Chapter 8

Author note: Holeh cow... Im sosososo sorrys. Life screwed my life up. Herees a hopefully decent and semi gore filled chapter. Chapter... The eight. Isabella was insanely relived to get out of that building. Perry, in excitement, had run around for quite a while. Isabella suddenly heard a loud, sharp scream... With a British accent. " Ferb? What's happening?" Ferb had decided to run for his bloody life. Run, run, run, run! When, suddenly, he was shot. Ferb screamed with pain, falling to the ground. Isabella came running, closely followed by the fedora wearing Platypus. He didn't really know why Perry was in a fedora, but that didn't matter. He just wanted to live. " Oh... Oh gosh this hurts so badly you can't even imagine..." Ferb was trying his best to not scream. The pain... It was too much, too overwhelming for him. He just wanted to roll over and die. Little did he know... He would, at one point very soon in this story. Phineas was going insane now. He looked into an alley, praying that Ferb or Isabella or Perry would be there, yet none of them were. Phineas wanted to burst into tears. It had been ten days. No... Eleven! Who took them?Why couldn't they have chosen somebody else?He collasped, dropping to his knees. The boy sobbed uncontrollably, the tears looking a lovley yet depressing shade of silver, in the pale moonlight


End file.
